


Runaway

by KristaBallColumbo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, Escape, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Vacation, caribbean, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristaBallColumbo/pseuds/KristaBallColumbo
Summary: As her ass hit the cushioned seat she thanked the universe for sending transport her way, even though there was no AC in the car. She still wasn’t sure where she was going to sleep that night but she knew there must be somewhere she can stay in the city.





	1. Island Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This one is new for me. I have never read a Trixya fic in an island setting so I hope I don't mess this up. Welcome and please let me know how you think this is going so far. I promise it'll get juicy.

Chapter 1: Island Bound

The warm February air filled her lungs as she exited the airport. She half expected there to be a beach with tall coconut trees and sparkling sands awaiting her as soon as she stepped off the plane. Instead, she was greeted with the sizzling heat of the West Indian sun on her pale skin and the loud voices of cab drivers calling at the arrivals in their native dialect. The sounds of words resembling English filled her ears but they were being spoken too fast for her to properly understand. She sat on a wooden bench and opened her backpack, the only piece of luggage she had, sorting through her documents and clothing to make sure they’re all there. Everything was exactly as she left it before hastily leaving her Boston apartment in the middle of winter to make her way to JFK, New York. The move was as sudden as her lady boner the second a plane began to take off. It literally took her a couple of days to randomly select an island, obsessively research the basics of the new land and convince herself she could make it on her own. 

Sitting there, heavy travel bag in hand, her mind ran through all the people she left behind. She had people who loved her and cared about her but somehow that gave her the comfort to fuck up more. She would not think of the consequences because she knew there was always someone there to help her through it, not reprimanding her enough for being irresponsible. Her drug addiction was not an issue anymore but her apartment, her family and friends, the entire fucking state, all reminded her of her past and seem to cripple her outlook on her future. No one knew where she was exactly (in a way, neither did she) and maybe it should stay that way. She reluctantly took out her wallet, looked around to see if anyone was too close or posed any threats, then started counting her money quickly but carefully. It wasn’t much. After taking the bus and buying her one-way ticket out, she was left with $863 US, which roughly converted to $6,041 in the local currency. From what she gathered online, that was barely enough to afford food and two months’ rent on the island and decided she needed to make frugal decisions, starting now. 

She buried her wallet in her cargo shorts pocket and zipped it, hoisted her heavy bag over her shoulders and buckled it around her toned abdomen, then walked along the street that she presumed led toward a main road of some sort. The heat was flushing her skin, burning it pink beyond her recognition. The sweat and dirt on her body were creating a discomfort she’d never felt before and for the first time in her life, she regretted that she would never experience winter while living here. She continued along the road, following the cars that were leaving the airport, and was relieved to see what looked like a highway in the distance. The roads were small; each lane almost as narrow as the cars themselves and the drivers sped, seemingly carelessly and without consideration for the other vehicles around them. She found herself flinching every time someone took another person over, or if a car passed by too close to the sidewalk where she was standing. Her legs took a step back involuntarily as she stuck her thumb out, waiting patiently for someone to stop.

Time seemed to move slower with the sun scorching her shoulders and the back of her neck. Every few minutes she checked her watch and grimaced at the fact that hardly any time had actually passed. She asked a woman walking by if she could catch a cab to the city and she sweetly replied “yes, dear,” before making her way toward the crossover. For a moment she stared at the woman walking away, oblivious to the heat. She wondered if she were going home to her family or whether she was the last person who will show her kindness, even if it came in the form of the two words she spoke to her. She abandoned her wandering thoughts and unraveled her bun, allowing thick waves of blonde hair to cascade down her back, shielding her neck and shoulders from the sun. She resumed her position; resting her weight on one leg, thumb stuck out toward the oncoming traffic and the other hand shading her eyes from the bright daylight. “Finally,” she exclaimed loudly as a car slowed down and stopped in front of her. 

“Ay, miss, where you headed to?” the bald man asked with a friendly smile on his face and a wad of cash in his hand. She found herself hesitating at the sight of it. His license plate indicated that he was a taxi, so maybe the money isn’t from drugs? She was being paranoid and she knew it.  
“Are you a cab driver or…” she asked through the window on the front passenger side. It was only then that she truly noticed the driver was seated on the right side of the car and that they were driving on the opposite side of the road. 

“Yes, ma’am, I do work taxi. Where you going to?” he asked again, the smile never leaving his smooth yet aged face. 

“I’m not entirely sure, bud, and I’m low on cash. Can you take me to the capital?” she asked confidently, hoping that he offered her a drop free of charge. She crossed her slender finger behind her back, wishing the ride wouldn’t cost her an arm and a leg; she really wasn’t in the mood to start hooking on the first day. 

“Yeah, ma’am, but not for free. Gas not cheap, you know. It’s a 25-minute drive from here to Port-of-Spain. Give me $120 and I will carry you.” She quickly did the conversion in her head ($17 US) and decided that the cost wasn’t that bad. She smiled to herself at the subtle attitude he gave her and pulled the bag off of her shoulders to sit in the car.

As her ass hit the cushioned seat she thanked the universe for sending transport her way, even though there was no AC in the car. She still wasn’t sure where she was going to sleep that night but she knew there must be somewhere she can stay in the city. The radio announced that they were going to play a soca mix for all the carnival lovers and the driver turned the volume up, singing and tapping the steering wheel to the rhythm of the island music. The breeze whipped through her hair and cooled down her warm face. She wanted desperately to relax and fall asleep to the unfamiliar sounds around her but that would go against her better judgment. She did close her eyes, however, not for long. Soon after, the driver began pointing out the names of the areas they were passing through and the landmarks to identify them. She tried extremely hard to remember them and wished she hadn’t buried her diary and pen so deep inside of her backpack. The driver pointed out what seemed to be a shantytown on the left called Sea Lots. It made sense, each of the houses and structures was like close-knit lots that stretched out into the Gulf of Paria, a few feet away from the road. She gazed out at the body of water, gazing at the cargo vessels on the horizon. 

“So, where are you from, miss?” the driver asked without taking his eyes off of the road. 

“Boston, Massachusetts,” she stated drily and attempted to rest her weary eyes again after taking in the view. 

“I like your accent, my name is Kwesi by the way. What’s yours, if you don’t mind me asking?” he flashed her quick smile before turning right, at a lighthouse situated in the middle of the highway. 

“It’s Katya, nice to meet you, Kwesi,” she responded, returning the smile. 

“Well, Katya, nice to meet you too and welcome to Port-of-Spain, Trinidad’s capital.” 

The streets were narrow and busy, filled with cars and pedestrians of all different races and ethnicities. Her eyes darted around, gathering as much detail as she possibly can; school children of all ages wore uniforms, there were so many street vendors selling jewelry and sweets, the buildings were a mixture of old and new, reflecting the past and the present. She smiled when she spotted the KFC restaurant on her right and thought to herself, how can such a familiar thing be found in a place so foreign? The familiarity sent her in a weird mental place and she felt the need to be away from the hustle and bustle. She scanned her brain for all the places she remembered researching; any place away from the city. 

“Kwesi, how far is Maracas Bay from here?” she asked excitedly, surprised by her own tone of voice and change of mood. She had read about that particular beach the day before she decided to leave. It was the one place she wanted to visit before she hopped the ferry to the neighboring twin island, Tobago. 

“It's about a 45-minute drive from here," his expression changing to one that seemed questioning.

"Another $100 and you'd take me there?" He responded with a simple nod and navigated through the traffic.

This time she kept her eyes wide open, noticing the changes in her surroundings from the city, to the residential areas, to the winding road leading to Maracas Bay. The mountainous drive was cool and replenishing, the dense leaves of the towering trees surrounding them seemed to dance to the beat of the soca and dancehall music blasting from the speakers. Kwesi took out a pack of cigarettes and offered her one. She gladly took it and smoked it slowly in silence with her new companion. Beyond the mountains were glimpses of the blue waters below hidden between the trees and flowering plants. She stuck her head out of the window and hummed along to a song she recognized from earlier that day. Kwesi kept up the small talk and she honestly did not mind it at all. As they continued to converse, she recognized how much easier it became to understand and learn the local slang, with his help, of course. When they arrived at the bay, she wrote his number down on a piece of paper and tucked it into her wallet before paying him. He flashed her that genuine smile and drove off. She watched as the car made a U-turn and drove away from her. She continued staring in the car’s direction, shielding her prickling eyes from the sun; she was alone again.


	2. Sea, Sand & Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn’t done chasing her yet; Katya will try again the next time she saw the gorgeous blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just really excited to write this and I would really appreciate your feedback. Please comment and leave kudos. Share your thoughts with me :)

Chapter 2: Sea, Sand & Salt

Katya walked toward the intersection and shifted her gaze from left to right, trying to figure out which way to go. Towering above her was a concrete structure welcoming those arriving at Maracas Bay. She looked up at it, the sun beaming in her eyes, and smiled to herself. She made it. Most cars headed to the right; cars filled with people in sun hats, bathing suits, and beers in their hands. She desperately wanted to rest her head, the beautiful views and the flood of people made her feel dizzy and restless. She wanted to explore and dive into the unknown waters but couldn't find the strength in herself to do so. So, she decided to head left in search of a quiet room to rent and take care of her weary body. 

Walking down the lively, coastal road, she felt a gratifying sense that she was one step closer to the life she was looking for. It was a small fishing village on the beach and very few tourists could be seen, except for those looking for little adventures; pulling the large nets of fish out of the water with the local fishermen, listening to stories of the old days from the elders or purchasing handmade jewelry adorned with shells and bamboo from peddlers. Before she knew it, she had made it to the end of the short road but she did notice that it had all of the essentials needed for the villagers to feel at home. There were little shops and bars, a church and even a hotel. She walked back, towards the Maracas Bay Hotel, and smiled at every person who greeted her. She felt at ease approaching the front desk and was enthused by the cheerfulness of the woman behind it. 

"Hi, I would like to know the rates of the rooms, please," Katya huffed the words out as politely as possible, folding her arms across the countertop to lean her weight against it. Standing still only made her more aware of how her feet and shoulders ached. 

"Sure, ma'am, currently, we only have a few double occupancy rooms available, two-night minimum stays, at $480 a night. That price is inclusive of two individuals however, each room has can comfortably accommodate 4 persons. The rate is $160 per extra person." 

The words came quickly out of her mouth and Katya felt her head pounding at the price for a night. She asked for a single room for one person and tried to explain that there was no need for her to have two beds. She knew the young lady said they only had double occupancy rooms, she knew she was asking for something that was not available but she persisted anyway. She needed to rest but $480 a night was not a wise decision. She thanked the front desk agent and asked her to point her towards the ladies room. Her head hurt, she was hungry and exhausted. Squatting to pee with her bag still strapped to her back was harder than she expected and the struggle was almost enough to make her cry. 

She exited the stall with a sniffle and washed her arms and face with the foamy soap from the dispenser. It cooled her down enough to wrap her hair up in a messy bun. She patted some water on her neck and put some chapstick on her lips. It wasn't much grooming but it made her feel good. She smiled at herself in the mirror and was headed for the door when _she_ walked in; a tall blonde with a screeching laugh that caught her attention. One of the girl's friends called her _T_ and Katya whispered it on her tongue as she pretended to wash her hands, watching the blonde through the mirror. When she and her friends disappeared into the stalls, still laughing and talking amongst themselves, Katya stepped out of the bathroom and headed out of the hotel grounds. She whispered the single letter of the girl's name one more time and allowed the moment to leave her mind.

The afternoon was giving way to the evening and the sun slowly dipped from its highest point in the sky. She bought a beer from the bar and chugged it down quickly. She ordered another one and a pack of cigarettes and asked the bartender if he knew anywhere else she could rent a room for the night. He shook his head without making eye contact and Katya took that as her cue to walk around and try harder. She lit a cigarette and sipped her beer as she walked down the beach, hoping one of the Fishermen would have an idea where she can rent a room, but no one knew of any place other than the hotel. She promised them that she'd buy some of their catch once she was settled in. She walked to the very end of the road and back up toward the intersection, with no luck. Her mind was racing thoughts of all the places she could sleep tonight. She could spend the $960 on the two nights at the hotel but she really didn't want to. She didn't have the money to waste; what she had was all she had. 

She walked down the stretch of road on the right side of the intersection this time; huts scattered about the beach selling bake and shark, bars filled with tourists and locals, lifeguard booths, a gas station, and so many people. She headed towards a bar crowded by men and women dancing to the loud mix of music. She bought another beer and one for the girl sitting next to her. The realization that she may be sleeping in the hotel that night made her upset enough to be reckless. She wanted to invite the girl to her room and make the most of the money she would have to spend. 

10 beers and $100 dollars later, she and the girl started dancing, her bag still strapped to her back, cigarette dangling from her full lips. She loathed herself for being the typical drunk tourist she was actively avoiding being but she also felt good having this strange woman dancing so close to her. She was much shorter than Katya, with deep mocha skin and long, black, curly hair. Her crochet bikini was the ombre colors of a seashell; white, peach and beige. They stopped dancing when an older man called out to her; _dougla_ , she wondered if that was her name. When she returned with two more beers in hand, she sat next to Katya at the bar and plaited her dark hair down her shoulder, past her breast. Katya wanted her. 

"What's your name?" Katya asked in a low voice, keeping eye contact with her as they sipped their beers. She watched as the girl blushed and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. 

"I'm Karina," she replied and took the cigarette from between Katya's fingers, smoking it without any intentions of passing it back.

"I'm Katya. I heard that guy call you dougla, what does it mean?" 

"Oh, that's a word for people who are mixed with East Indian and African descent. It's a normal thing to be called if they don't know my name. Katya is a pretty name," she continued to blush. 

"Well, now that I know your name, I feel like I want to get to know more of you," Katya reached forward and wrapped her finger in the curl at the end of Karina's braid, watching as the girl's breath hitched with the touch. She looked up into the girl's eyes, possibly going in for a kiss if the moment allowed it until she saw her; _T_. 

She held Karina's hand and kissed her knuckles sweetly, "I'm sorry, baby, I just saw a friend of mine. I'm just going to say hello." 

She picked up her beer and walked over to the blonde and her friends, the alcohol fueling her with a confidence she normally wouldn't have. She strode through the soft sand, playing out everything she wanted to say to _T_ and all the possible replies she might get in return. Before she made it to their umbrellas, two of her friends noticed her and they all began whispering amongst themselves. “Bad idea… Bad fucking idea,” she started chanting to herself mentally. She should have walked past them but she didn't. She stopped directly where they were lying on the sand in their bathing suits, under their pink umbrellas, shading from the sun and creeps like Katya. 

"Hi, I'm Katya. I recognized you from the hotel earlier," she calmly said with a soft smile on her face. The easiness of her own tone shocked her. _T_ looked around her circle of friends, seemingly trying to figure out which one of them knew Katya. No one recognized her. One of _T’s_ friends smiled at Katya and addressed her with the sort of politeness you give an unwanted stranger, “yeah, sorry honey, none of us really remember you. You must be mistaken.”

Katya felt the awkwardness of the situation set in. “Sorry to bother you then, I probably mixed your friend up with someone else,” she replied and smiled at _T_ before making her way back to Karina. She walked slowly, trying to keep a smile on so that she can save face for the people who may be watching. She held Karina’s hand and helped her off the stool she sat on at the bar. Katya took one last look at _T_ and noticed that she was peering at her too. She wasn’t done chasing her yet; Katya will try again the next time she saw the gorgeous blonde.

…

Katya opened the hotel room door and watched on as Karina swayed her hips, making her way into the room. She unbuckled her sandals and rested them neatly in front of the side table before sitting cross-legged on the first bed. Katya locked the door and unbuckled her bag. She heaved it off her shoulders and threw it in the closet, feeling the instant relief having the weight off of her body. Her hiking boots were the next to be peeled off; she sat on the bed next to Karina and looked up at her as she undid her laces and pulled the shoes off one by one. Karina had a sweet smile, almost too innocent for her sultry demeanor. She stared at Katya with such intensity that it was hard to ignore the sexual tension in the room.

Karina got off the bed and made her way to Katya, stopping right between her legs. Her soft, small hands helped Katya take off her shirt, running her fingers over Katya’s hard nipples and stiff stomach before kneeling down to unbutton her pants. Katya stood them up and unlaced her bikini top, making sure to roughly grab at her waist and breast from behind as she kissed her neck. “Come shower with me,” Katya whispered in her ear. Karina nodded, her breath hitching every time Katya gripped on to her body and pressed her lips against her. As much as Katya wanted her there and then, she held her wrist and led her to the shower, mentally planning all the things she wanted to do to this girl. It’s been too long since she had some fun and she could not have thought of a better way to enjoy her first night in paradise.


	3. Solar Paneled Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Katy? Kathy? Barbara, I'm sorry, girl, but I fully cannot remember your name," _T's_ body cast a shade over Katya as her head was down in her phone. Looking up and seeing her so close made Katya’s heart race in her chest. She tried everything in her power to keep calm but she knew she was failing miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is in the works.  
> I look forward to your feedback, they help motivate me so much. Leave kudos and please enjoy.

Chapter 3: Solar Paneled Emotions 

Karina left late the next afternoon after receiving a kiss on the forehead and writing down her number in Katya's diary. Her floral scent lingered on the sheets and Katya enjoyed the thought of having had her. She sniffed the pillow and exhaled loudly as she turned her body to face the glass doors. The sun shone into the room, warming Katya's skin despite the cool air from the AC. She grinned manically to herself as she soaked it all in; is this really her new life? Her body was in pain, her stomach was empty and she desperately wanted to find somewhere cheaper to stay, but she was in a state of bliss with sunshine and an ocean view and all that felt wrong was quickly erased from her mind. 

She took her phone out of the bag, plugged it into the wall and connected it to the Wi-Fi. Notifications came flooding in from every app that was in her phone; messages, likes, replies and emails. Her mother had sent her an email with the subject "where are you?" Katya ignored it and opened Twitter, laughing at nonsensical bullshit in an attempt to distract her from the contact her past life was trying to make. She needed to move on and get settled in before she could address them. She needed to be sure of herself before she was bombarded by their words of discouragement and disappointment. She saved Kwesi's and Karina's numbers to her contacts and stretched the remainder of sleep out of her body. “Home sweet home,” she whispered to herself as she escaped the embrace of the cool sheets.

...

Breakfast was typical; pancakes and eggs, although what she really wanted was fruity pebbles and milk. Getting dressed was easy; a red bikini, denim shorts (to hold her cigarettes and money) and her only pair of flip-flops that were adorned in red and black googly eyes (a trypophobe's nightmare). Combing her hair? She decided not to; leaving her thick waves to blow wildly in the breeze. Finding _T_ , however, was the only real issue she had. She walked around the hotel grounds twice and even asked the front desk agent if she saw a girl matching her description. Luckily the tall, curvy woman left an impact on whomever she came into contact with because the woman had definitely noticed her and her friends leave the hotel but couldn't tell Katya exactly where they had gone.

She walked out onto the street and headed toward the bridge that carried you across the freshwater river that flowed into the sea. Her smile was almost permanently on her face at this point as she made sure to reply to everyone who greeted her with a "good day" or a nod of the head. She smoked cigarette after cigarette as she slowly made her way down the shore taking pictures and scanning every blonde her eyes landed on; no sign of her. She sat at the base of a lifeguard booth and the homesickness hit her the moment she stopped moving. Her anxiety was creeping up on her as she looked on at all the strangers around her; all in groups or in pairs, and she was alone. 

She missed her parents, her friends, her siblings, even her apartment. She remembered things she wished she would forget, like the time she missed her nephew's birth because she was crashing from a two day high. Or the moment she realized her last girlfriend was falling out of love with her and tried everything in her power to stay sober but failed. She wanted to go back to that time and visit her parents’ house instead of hiding in her apartment pretending she could fight her demons alone. Those demons were threatening to come out now. She needed to be strong, she had been sober for so long. She lit another cigarette and started for the road, deciding to walk wherever her feet will take her.

...

Trico Bay: less than a 5 minute walk away from Maracas. She spotted the pink umbrellas instantly and decided to play it cool this time. She sat on the sand a little distance away from them and took unnecessary pictures of the scenery around her and even a few with _T_. She connected to the Wi-Fi and posted a few of the pics on Twitter, ignoring all the questions pertaining to where she was at the moment. She dared not post them to Instagram, at least not yet, in fear of her more immediate circle seeing them.

"Katy? Kathy? Barbara, I'm sorry, girl, but I fully cannot remember your name," _T's_ body cast a shade over Katya as her head was down in her phone. Looking up and seeing her so close made Katya’s heart race in her chest. She tried everything in her power to keep calm but she knew she was failing miserably. 

"It’s, uh… It’s Katya, and you are?" Katya stood up and held out her hand for _T_ to shake. The tall, blonde regarded it before she took it in hers. 

"I'm Trixie and the blonde dude over there is Brooke and the loud, handsome Latino on his lap is Vanjie. Want to join us?" Katya slowly nodded in agreement, laughing at the way Trixie spoke to her. She recognized Brooke and Vanjie instantly out of drag as she approached them. She was stunned at their transformation and expressed it to them, drinking in the way they blushed and giggled. 

"We have to dress up, girl, how else are we going to use the female bathrooms with Trixie? I mean, now that you're here, our girl finally has some company," Brooke sassed as he absentmindedly caressed his boyfriend’s chest. Vanjie leaned into Brooke and kissed him intensely, gripping his hands roughly around his neck. Katya felt her mouth gaping and quickly closed it, although she didn't dare look away from them. 

"Okay fags, stick it in each other while you're at it," Trixie took off her sun hat, swung it at them and stood up, "let's get in the water before the heats spread to all of us and I end up sleeping with this psycho with eyeball slippers."

...

Trixie and Katya walk out of the water together to grab a drink from the lemon yellow cooler, clinking their bottles together as they sat their wet bodies down on Trixie's Barbie towel. Katya looked down at the print of Barbie’s face between her legs and laughed, Trixie quickly joining in with a loud screech when she noticed it too. "This is homophobic at this point, my towel is getting more action than me, and from no one less than a fit, blonde stranger," Trixie rolled her eyes playfully and took another swig of her beer.

"That can change, sweetie. I have enough room in my life for more than one Barbie," Katya winked at her and sipped her beer, noting the way Trixie bit her lip subtly at her response.

"So, did you fuck that girl from the bar yesterday?" The words came out of Trixie's mouth so smoothly it caught her off guard. Katya choked on her beer and laughed, "maybe, and if I did it’s probably because I needed company and warmth."

"So you forgot if you fucked her? I knew something was wrong with you. Answer me this, why are you always alone, who are you here with?" Trixie was staring directly at her now, no expression on her face as she awaited the answer.

"No one, I left them behind," Katya downed her beer and lit a cigarette.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" Trixie fanned the smoke away from her own face, pretending to choke and cough dramatically.

Katya gave a nervous laugh, "It's funny that you just knew the problem is with me. Ok, I'll tell you because I like you, Trix, I'm a drug addict but I've been sober for almost 2 years now. Around this time I usually fuck up, I'm not sure why but I do. So, I left everything I knew, thinking maybe if I changed the places and the situations I'm in, maybe I wouldn't breakdown or relapse again... maybe if I change my present, I won't have to run back to the "comfort" of my past... I'm sorry, that was probably more than you needed to know."

"No, it's ok. We all have our demons. I'm a runner too, honey. I just don't know if I'm running from something, toward something or both," Trixie exhaled the words almost in one breath.

"You’re sweet, I really like you, Trixie, you're not predictable in any way," she gestured toward Trixie's pink frilly bikini and bright yellow sun hat, "spontaneity is fun, fucking scary, but fun." Trixie held her chest, pretending to be insulted by Katya's words, causing the smaller blonde to laugh.

After a few minutes, Brooke and Vanjie approached them and gathered their things, claiming they were going to get some sleep in their shared room. Trixie knew better and called them out on running away to leave her alone with a stranger to go fuck. She was joking, they knew she was and they both kissed her cheek before they walked away. Trixie did not mind though, she was sat next to the most unpredictably gorgeous woman she’d seen on her vacation thus far. She wanted all of the moments she could have with her. She watched on as Katya smoked, rambling about the heat and the way the salt water made her skin itch as it dried. Trixie absorbed every movement she made; the way how anything she said and did seemed to be unique to her. They sat there for an hour talking and laughing as the sun soaked into their pores and stained their skin gold. Trixie wanted to go back to her room but didn’t want to leave Katya just yet. 

“Hey, can we go back to your room? I’m not ready to walk in and see Brooke riding Vanjie again,” Trixie drily stated. Katya decided that she like the way Trixie worded things. 

“Yeah, of course, we can do that. Just… it’s in kind of a mess. I figured I’d use the extra bed as my closet; all my shit is spread on there.”

“It’s fine, I’ll just sit on the bed and you can take the floor, where you and your hideous slippers belong,” Trixie deadpanned, causing Katya to flail her arms and legs in laughter.

…

Katya opened her door nervously, feeling the opposite emotions she had the night before with Karina. Her palms were sweaty as she struggled to turn the key and wished to God that the hotel had key cards instead. Trixie huffed in pretend annoyance and aggressively pushed pass Katya as soon as the door swung open. It was hard for Trixie to be serious around her; the way that Katya wheezed and laughed while saying, "you rotted bitch," was enough to make Trixie break character. "I don't know you and I hate you and your sweaty hands already," Trixie said as she sat on Katya's unmade bed. Katya had requested that housekeeping stayed out of the room earlier that day and now she slightly regretted it. She gathered everything in the middle of the other bed in the room and threw a sheet over the pile, "there we go, all nice and clean; out of sight, out of mind."

Trixie rubbed her temples with her fingertips and huffed, "to think I came here to be fucked, Maureen. Why do I always end up with the psychos? Is it because I'm from Wisconsin?" 

Katya was quick to retaliate, "no mama, its cause you're a rotted psycho and you unconsciously attract them. Also, yes, I am a bit psychotic." 

"Oh wow, I couldn't tell you were by the dirty room, eyeball slippers, and drug addiction," Trixie stood up and walked over to Katya confidently. She was nervous deep down but didn't want Katya to feed off that energy. When she got close enough she held her chin and tilted her head upward to meet her gaze, "I guess I should confess to you that I did recognize you yesterday, in the hotel bathroom. I was just skeptical about admitting it when you approached us on the beach. You're so fucking hot it's unfair."

Katya was weakening under her gaze, thanking every God, tree, and ancestor for the fact that Trixie was making the first moves. She ran her fingers up Trixie's arms, up to her neck where she gently gripped. Trixie leaned in and closed her eyes, lingering near Katya's lips that she so desperately wanted to kiss. "Hm, cigarettes and beer, my type of woman," Trixie joked before leaning in and pressing her soft lips against Katya's. Katya's grip on Trixie's neck tightened and it elicited a nearly inaudible whimper from the taller blonde. She wanted to press herself into Trixie's half-naked body and pin her to the mattress but she resisted, going at the pace Trixie set. The kisses were deep and excruciatingly slow. Trixie moved her hand from Katya's chin and pulled away, leaving Katya in this dumbfounded state with her eyes still closed and lips still puckered. 

"Are you gonna just stand there with that stupid look on your face or what?" Trixie called out to Katya, silently relishing in the fact that she already had Katya so worked up. Her eyes traced every curve and muscle on Katya's taut body as she walked over to the bed where Trixie was now laying. She knew she looked beautiful; her long golden hair sprawled against the pillows, her sun-kissed skin adorned with goosebumps from anticipation. Katya quickly worked off her shorts and crawled over Trixie, raking her eyes over the taller blonde's thick body. Her mouth was practically watering at this point but she kept chanting to herself to only go as far as Trixie wanted. She straddled her and grinded against her pink frilly bikini, just enough to make herself feel it. Katya knew she was wet already, wishing she could apply more pressure and get them both off. 

"Come here," was all Trixie could say, her mind blanked out from arousal. She kissed Katya greedily, gripping her ass and coercing her to grind against her harder. Her head was light and she couldn't tell if it was because of the strange woman on top of her or the alcohol they were drinking earlier. It was too much for them both and Trixie was embarrassingly close to cumming after only a few minutes. Katya's sat up and rutted harder against Trixie, grabbing at her own breasts before leaning in to kiss her again. "God I wish I could fuck you," Katya whispered against Trixie's neck. 

It was all Trixie needed to unravel. She held Katya's hips in place and opened her legs wider, grinding underneath Katya's petite body. She could hear Katya's muffled breathing through their kisses and before Trixie knew it, she felt herself cumming, finding it hard to contain her own moans. Her hips went from an erratic motion to a slow pace in a matter of seconds. Katya giggled as she sat up and gazed over the matted hair on Trixie's forehead and the blissful expression on her face. "You could have at least let me finish, Barbie. Now I gotta go end this in the shower," Katya exhaled the words and hopped off Trixie.  
"I should go. You'll get your turn another time," Trixie hollered at Katya over the sounds of water coming from the bathroom, the thought of the other woman touching herself made her feel for round two. She wrote her room number and phone number on a piece of paper and left it on the side table before leaving. "Brooke and Vanjie would be so fucking gagged," was all she could think as she padded her way through the empty corridors.


	4. Red, Pink & Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sneaked a kiss to Trixie's neck and stood up quickly to avoid any awkwardness. She picked up her bag, took a cigarette from Brooke and reprimanded herself mentally for the weird gesture of affection. This lasted until she saw Trixie's arm snaking around her stomach and felt her return the kiss to the back of her neck. Her chest fluttered and this time the blush couldn't be hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many excuses for not posting chapter 4 on time that I will spare you the trauma. I'm sorry is all I can say and I do hope you enjoy. Please leave kudos and comments, interact with me and tell me how you feel about the story thus far. Thank you, babes, for reading :)

Chapter 4: Red, Pink & Green

A few hours together turned into days and Katya paying $160 to stay in the trio's room. The friendship came easy, each of their energies matching well together despite their different personalities; Trixie was the girl with a soft heart and a dark sense of humor, Brooke was a silent but shady introvert and Vanjie was an outspoken extrovert with no filter. Katya felt comfortable with them and felt lucky to have met them at this point in her life. She shared her stories openly, leaving little room for skepticism. Honesty always came easy for her; there were many times she wondered if she were too open to for her own good but there was no need to have those worries now. Between the drunken conversations, awkward moments of silence and the rare soft words of encouragement, they all bonded. She had four new people to add to her list that she grew to care about and felt it her body that the care could be mutual. 

Katya woke up with a pounding headache and an unforgivable thirst after drinking the night before. She felt the warmth of Trixie behind her but didn't turn around to see if she was awake just yet. Taking her phone from the bedside table, she replied to her mother's email; a short message saying, "I'm safe and well, promise." It may not seem like a big deal to most but Katya felt the weight of anxiety after sending it and put her phone back on the table before she had time to regret it. Behind her, she could hear Vanjie now waking up, saying “good morning” to his boyfriend. She rolled over to face them and greeted them with a whispered "good morning" as to not wake Trixie. However, she was awake already, eyes like slits through her puffy lids and a smile on her face. "Good morning, demon. You move so much in your fucking sleep," Trixie giggled as she sat up in bed.

"The hike we planned is in a few hours, we should get ready, guys," Brooke said with a mouth full of the dry cereal he was hand-scooping from the box. Trixie hopped off the bed and held her aching head, remembering the plans they had made previously for the rest of the day. 

"I'm gonna shower first and don’t complain about the smell from the bathroom. There's a complex mixture of fruit, floral and nut in my butt and I won't apologize for it," Trixie blurted out as she headed for the bathroom. It made them laugh at first until they realized they really had to open the glass doors to let the fresh air in. 

"Girl, where you be storing them ugly ass smells in that cute ass body?" Vanjie blurted out, holding the pillow against his nose. 

"That's the smell of her dead pussy, mama," Katya deadpanned, making Brooke chuckle.

"You guys, I will not Jodie Foster this kind of behavior. I feel very attacked!" Trixie screamed from the bathroom, making the others laugh uncontrollably as they prepared for their hike.

...

The drive to Blanchisseuse, along the coastal road, seemed to be stuck in the past. Each side adorned with wooden houses and tropical trees. Katya stared wide-eyed out the window, the cool breeze whipping through her hair and the warmth of Vanjie's thigh against hers. She sat behind Trixie, who was in the front passenger seat. Occasionally, Katya would sneak a glance at the blonde through the rearview mirror but quickly looked away before she got caught. The sun was hot and Katya could feel the glaze of sweat across her forehead and arms. She desperately wanted to reach the waterfall and submerge her body in the cool waters leading to it. She took out a cigarette and lit it, exhaling a stream of smoke from her bare lips before handing the pack to Brooke.

"We're here," the tour guide cheerfully stated as he parked the car and the end of the road. There was a bridge surrounded by trees and a calm river flowing beneath it. "Terabithia," she thought to herself as she swung her backpack over her shoulders, mashing the cigarette into the dirt with her boots. She breathed in deeply and accepted the excited hug from Brooke with a smile that seemed to be on her face more often these days. She took a quick picture of the bridge and one of the trio talking to the guide before catching up to them in the woodsy path; the sounds of birds and unknown wildlife sounding through the air as they made their way through.

Trixie looked like a poster for some travel agency; high messy ponytail, tight cargo shorts, and a pink cotton shirt tucked in. Her boots were pink as well and Katya wondered how much money she spent to have such a soft colored closet of clothes. It was such a contrast to the red t-shirt and brown cargo shorts Katya was wearing. She walked up beside her and offered Trixie the bottle of water she just took a sip from. Trixie gladly took it and exhaled a sigh of relief. Everyone but Trixie was taking the trod lightly; her breaths were shallow and exhaustion was evident on her face. 

"If I knew this would be my last moments on earth, I would have spent the energy returning that orgasm I owe you," Trixie huffed out, a serious expression on her face. Katya blushed but was sure it couldn't be noticed through her already flushed cheeks. 

"Who said I won't get it from your corpse? Necrophilia; get into it, Linda," Katya retorted, making Trixie burst into laughter. She had to pause for a second to try and regain her breath before she began walking again. 

They took a five-minute break to get some water and listen to the guide talk about a brief history of the village. The name "Blanchisseuse" meant "washerwoman" in French and came about because of the women who could be seen washing their laundry in the rivers. Trixie and Katya sat together and listened on, learning bits of the island's history of slavery, indentured laborers and emancipation. Katya thought of all the houses they passed and wondered how many generations lived on through them. She sneaked a kiss to Trixie's neck and stood up quickly to avoid any awkwardness. She picked up her bag, took a cigarette from Brooke and reprimanded herself mentally for the weird gesture of affection. This lasted until she saw Trixie's arm snaking around her stomach and felt her return the kiss to the back of her neck. Her chest fluttered and this time the blush couldn't be hidden. Trixie kissed her again on her cheek and moved just as Vanjie stepped in with a mischievous grin on his face.

“I like this, baby. This girl on girl action is really sexy,” Vanjie told Brooke in one of the softest voices Katya had ever heard from him. “Doesn’t it make you hot, Papi,” Vanjie continued as he swayed his hips, lightly grazing his ass against Brooke’s crotch, making him hum deeply as he exhaled the smoke. Trixie was talking to the guide as Katya and Brooke tried to remain neutral, despite Vanjie’s show. Katya learned that he loved the attention. He loved making Brooke all hot and bothered in public and now he found a new interest in the way Katya drank in the sight of them. Vanjie turned to face Brooke and kissed him deeply, pressing his short, petite body against Brooke’s. Katya lit another cigarette and noticed the guide looking on with a subtle expression of disapproval. She ignored it and told them to get ready to get a move on instead. The last thing she wanted was to make the men uncomfortable to be themselves. She would protect them if it came down to it.

…

They were at the water’s edge, staring at the waterfall. After the strenuous 3 hour hike and some of the most beautiful views and secret beaches they had ever seen, they made it. Trixie was almost in tears because of the rough, unpredictable terrain but she pushed through and Katya was proud of her. She looked on as Trixie practically tore off her sweat soaked clothes and entered the water in her blue and white polka dot bathing suit. She floated; drifting slowly back and forth with the rippling water. Katya just sat still on the bank, hearing the background noise of the guide speaking and the seeing Vanjie and Brooke enter the water excitedly. Her entire attention was zeroed in on Trixie and for the first time in her life, she finally felt something close to content. There were no worries, no doubts, no cravings for the things that could kill her; she was at peace in this place, with these people.

She took her clothes off and dived into the clear waters in her red bikini. She resurfaced near Trixie and wasted no time in kissing her; a passionate kiss that seemed to restore all of Katya’s faith in the world. She knew it was crazy for her to be in love but the feeling that she had was just as good. She was drunk with a want for the woman whose arms held her close. Trixie deepened the kiss and Katya knew that she needed to pull away, remembering the way the guide reacted to the kiss between Brooke and Vanjie, but she couldn’t. They made out until Katya’s legs got weak and she fell back in the water, taking a giggling Trixie down with her.

…

The group made their way out of the forest wet, tired and hungry. The guide, whose mannerisms changed ever since he noticed the group was queer, allowed them to grab a few beers from a quaint little bar owned by an old German man, Franz. He was instantly infatuated with Trixie and had no subtlety in showing it. He openly showed her favoritism and called her Miss Parton whenever he wanted her attention. It started off cute but Katya quickly started feeling uncomfortable with his gestures and found herself very becoming a little protective. She couldn't help but hold on to Trixie's waist whenever he came to close or gave him the stink eye whenever he complimented her body in a sexual way. Trixie didn't seem to notice Katya's change in behavior but if she did, she didn't seem to mind. They left as soon as they finished their drinks and headed back to the hotel, watching the sunset on the coastal horizon. Vanjie was lolled across Brooke's legs, snoring softly as Brooke stared out the window silently. Trixie sat in front again, with Katya right behind her, only this time they looked at each other through the mirror, knowing that there was something between them that was unknown but very much welcomed.

...

"I have White Oak rum, weed and double fusion Marlboros! It's a mother fucking local party, Mary, and all you hoes are invited," Vanjie hollered as soon as he walked through the door. Trixie and Katya were already curled up on their bed, scrolling through Twitter and Instagram, too tired from the day's events to think about getting high.

"No thanks, I'm on a diet and I can't afford to have the munchies, honey," Trixie joked. 

"Yeah, same over here. I need to remain ballerina thin just in case they call me out for the remake of The Black Swan, ‘The Brown Duck,’" Katya retorted, making Trixie scream out laughing. She loved making her laugh like that.

"You two are so boring. While you two grannies cuddle and chafe, my Papi and I are gonna get high on the beach and dance," Brooke replied, holding his boyfriend's hand as he made his way out the door. 

"Katya, there's a pack of double fusion on the dresser for you. Bye, love you, bitches," with those last words, Vanjie shut the door and the room went silent once again. Katya felt the weight of it. The awkwardness settled on her as she became hyper-aware of her own breathing next to Trixie. She shifted to get off the bed for a smoke and she quickly felt the grip of Trixie's had on her leg. 

"Don't leave, stay here with me," Trixie whispered, her eyes still glued to her phone screen. Katya wanted nothing more than to stay with her but that craving she had for a cigarette was a close second. She decided to remain in bed though, awkward feeling and all. She put her phone on the bedside table and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling fan. Trixie's hand moved up Katya's thigh and into her underwear. Katya's breath hitched, and she gripped the sheets in an attempt to remain calm. She knew she was sweating, she could feel her legs moving apart to allow Trixie's fingers to touch her properly. 

The slow circular motions made her moan softly and bite her lip. She stared with lidded eyes in Trixie’s direction and was turned on more at the sight of Trixie ignoring her, still scrolling through her phone. Trixie sped up the motion and casually rested her phone on the bedside table before she turned to face Katya. Her face was so fucked out already; Trixie could not keep up her casual act any longer. She slipped two fingers inside and kissed her messily, fucking her hard enough for Katya to arch her back off of the bed. Trixie felt dizzy, feeling Katya’s muscles tighten around her fingers as she came with a broken moan in her ear. She slowed down her pace and opened her eyes to see Katya’s face as she rode out the high. She wanted to make her cum again but the throbbing between her own legs made her do otherwise. 

Trixie kissed her deeper this time, eliciting desperate moans from her own mouth. She was hungry for every touch from the smaller blonde. Katya felt the desperation and stopped the kiss to Trixie’s disapproval. 

“Why the fuck did you stop?” Trixie huffed out in an annoyed tone that made Katya giggle. 

“Shut the fuck up, Barbara, and open your legs,” Katya retorted in a demanding tone that had Trixie on edge. Katya pulled of Trixie’s bright ping thongs and licked up the center of her cunt, gathering the wetness to the top before working at her clit. Trixie’s head flew back against the pillow and her fingers entangled in Katya’s mess of wavy hair. Katya was determined to make her cum hard and slipped three fingers in her. The moan that left Trixie’s mouth was the sexiest thing Katya thought she’d ever heard. 

“One more, please, baby. Fuck me,’ Trixie could barely speak but Katya was hanging on to her every broken word. She slipped in one more and used her other thumb to plug her asshole. Katya felt cocky but seeing Trixie unravel before her eyes confirmed her arrogance at the moment. She knew she was fucking her good, the movements of Trixie’s hips coupled with her begging Katya not to stop, fueled her. Katya stopped giving her oral to focus on double penetrating her and Trixie just gave in; her body quivered and she held her breath as her orgasm crashed over her body. She stared wide-eyed and mouth agape at Katya as a soft moan left her body before she collapsed. Katya slipped her fingers out and got up to smoke the cigarette she’d been craving. She returned to a sleeping Trixie, still in the position she was in after she came. Katya gave her a soft kiss on the lips and showered, anticipating the sleep she was about to have, stomach still filled with butterflies from what just happened with Trixie.


End file.
